Aquello en lo que crei
by Megapink10
Summary: Tatsuya Kaname, aun la recuerda, la cara de aquella chica cuya procedencia es desconocida. Quien eres Madoka? One-shot


**Wolis wolis!  
Me disculpo si no me he aparecido por un buen tiempo ya que me he distraído mucho aparte de que tengo otros planes…y la flojera me gana xD  
Decidí hacer un One Shot de **_**Puella Magi Madoka Magica **_**porque la verdad me da interés el POV de otros personajes.  
Sobre AT-Un dia de soledad, no tengo fecha fija para estrenar los siguientes capítulos, aparte de que llevo dos capítulos de un último fic de Regular Show al igual uno de Gravity Falls (Mother of God ando atareada TwT) asi que les dejo esta cosa para que los entretenga.**

_Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quartet & SHAFT_

Esa chica…aun la recuerdo…  
La sensación que traía, la mirada más bondadosa que existe, simplemente hermosa. Sobre todo su hermosa apariencia, tan dulce y tan humilde, que hace ver al mundo como un hermoso paraíso, si tan solo alguien comprendiera este sentimiento que me logra sacar esa persona…  
-Madoka…  
El profesor de literatura volteo su mirada hacia Tatsuya Kaname, un chico de 14 años con cualidades soñadoras y algo "raras" para su edad según algunos de sus amigos.  
-Kaname, ponga atención por favor-dijo con seriedad el anciano- Como iba diciendo…  
Pero el muchacho no presto en lo más mínimo atención a la reseca y vieja voz de su profesor, aun veía su cuaderno, donde tenía las notas que explicaba acerca de los recuerdos de Madoka, la chica misteriosa que aparecía en sus sueños.  
Desde muy pequeño, podía sentir aquella emoción que le transmitía paz. Sabía que era algo especial, nunca el olvido con el paso del tiempo, de hecho, cada dia lo ve más claro. En aquel espacio extraño, sin descripción exacta alguna de lo maravilloso que era. Y lo abrazaba, con aquella aura blanca que transmitía.  
-Todo estará bien…-decía.  
Luego, un brillo gigante hace que despierte al joven Tatsuya, que apenas y podía recordar el sueño, por eso siempre tomaba su cuaderno y anotaba las observaciones del dia.  
-Madoka… ¿quién eres?-pensó mientras anotaba en su cuaderno el sueño de aquella noche.

El timbre sonó mientras sus amigos se acercaban a él. Llego uno con apariencia alegre y un cabello algo largo.  
-Hey Kaname! ¿Qué te atrapo el profesor pensando en tu novia imaginaria?  
El, junto con el chico de lentes presumido que estaba a su lado, se burlaban descaradamente de Tatsuya, quien sabiendo sus actitudes, no le parecía una molestia, por el contrario.  
-Claro que no!-dijo mientras cerro su casillero- Era otro asunto.  
-Por favor Kaname!-dijo el de lentes-No aparentes con nosotros! Era obvio que era esa tal Madoka, no lo superas ¿Verdad?  
-Bueno…no  
-En fin-respondió el pelilargo- ya sabíamos que estabas loco…es broma!-dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza debido a la reacción de Tatsuya.  
-Nos vemos luego, soñador!  
Y ambos se fueron riendo.  
-No lo entienden…  
El muchacho se fue a su casa, mientras veía el atardecer, que, de alguna manera, le recordaba a las emociones de su "ángel" mientras los rayos del sol lo tocaban.  
_No comprendo…. ¿Por qué sigues en mi mente? Todos dicen que no debo creer, vivir en la realidad..._  
No pudo invadirlo más que la tristeza de la melancolía, se volvería loco si seguía asi…  
Las memorias de una persona que no conocía invadían su mente, deseaba que su mente viviera en paz, su consciencia lo atormentaba con cada imagen de la pelirosa…quizás, solo quizás sean locura suyas, necesitaba a alguien, la necesitaba, ya no podía soportarlo, la locura aumentaba en el sin cesar, hasta el punto de querer golpearse y a odiarse, lágrimas de un cobarde que rodaban en sus mejillas, sin compasión, no tengan piedad de el…  
-Todo está bien-dijo una voz  
Tatsuya volteo y noto una cara extrañamente familiar, que de repente paro a abrazarlo, mientras el joven derramaba lágrimas.  
-No sé quién seas… pero te extraño-dijo entre sollozos  
-Tranquilo, todo está bien, cree en ti y todo saldrá bien- decía la diosa sonriendo.  
Luego de esto, una luz blanca brillo al punto de casi cegarlo y desapareció.  
_"Ten fe"  
Si nadie cree en ti, lucha por creer en ti mismo y veras que lograras cambiar tu mundo_  
_  
_


End file.
